


Powerful

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, gabriel is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is back from the dead once again. This time you arent putting up with it. He is going to show you how powerful her really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful

It had been months since you had last seen him. Months of him once again pretending to be dead. It had been more than painful for you, almost unbearable, thinking Gabriel, the one and only person you ever truly gave a damn about dying. 

Now here he was pretending everything was okay, talking to Sam, Dean, and Cass like he hadn’t torn your heart out. 

“Y/N, what do you think about this idiotic plan?” Dean asked you, snapping you from your thoughts on how you were going to actually kill Gabriel. 

“I don’t care,” you said before walking back to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“To get a drink,” you shouted from the kitchen.

“Sugar, it’s like six in the morning.” Gabriel said joining you.

You lost it, you were pissed, and you chucked the glass at him. He barely dodged it, glass shattering against the wall behind him. 

“What the hell?!” Gabriel exclaimed.

The boys rushed in to see what had happened, only to find a pile of glass on the floor and you pointing the angel blade at Gabriel. 

“Y/N, sweetheart, what is going on?” Gabriel asked more concerned.

“I think you pissed her off,” Dean answered for you.

“Thanks Dean, I think I got that,” Gabriel replied sarcastically. Gabriel turned back to you not wanting to take his eyes off the blade but looked back into your tear filled eyes. “Sugar, please put the blade down.”

“No, I think I would rather stab you,” you laughed.

“You see that is what I have a problem with,” he gave a small smile. “Can I ask why you would like to kill me? I thought that you and I kind of had something.”

“You really have a way with the ladies, don’t you Gabriel?” Sam chuckled.

“Shut up.”

“You think that was funny? Look at Gabriel all he knows how to do is prank and hurt people. He thinks he is a goddamn comedian. Don’t you?” You started rambling. 

“You think I enjoyed being away from you?!” Gabriel started yelling. “Do you think I wanted to leave you?” Gabriel seemed to grow in size. The lights started bursting and the   
room went dark except for the light filtering in through the other room. The room felt too small for your liking and it seemed to be harder to breathe. 

Dean felt it was time to intervene before someone got hurt, “Gabriel, maybe you should take a deep breath.”

Dean quickly went flying through the air, pinned to the far wall. Sam and Cass then went at the archangel; they too ended up pinned to the wall. 

“This is between me and her. You three stay out of it.”

“Let them go!” You shouted once again gaining your courage back or using what little you had left. 

With all the sweet moments between the two you had forgotten that Gabriel was one of the most powerful beings you had come across. He could create or destroy whatever he wanted. He didn’t necessarily have to follow any rules now that God was gone. 

“Have you forgotten Y/N? Have you forgotten who I really am?” Gabriel started questioning you faster than you could answer. “I am powerful; I could kill any one of you with the snap of my fingers just because you all disagreed with me.” Something in his face changed, he looked sad and hurt. “I don’t want to; I don’t want to be like Lucifer. I’m sorry Y/N. I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner. I’m sorry I caused you so much pain. I couldn’t come back after my epic failure at protecting you from my own brother. I was injured and hurt and me coming back to you would’ve only put you in more danger, for that I am sorry. However I will not apologize for protecting you, I love you more than anything.”

While watching him, you noticed the guys had fallen back down to the ground and were just sitting there watching, the three of them smiling. 

“Now, can I please kiss you?”

You simply nodded your head, overcome with joy you were unable to speak. He ran toward you wrapping his arms around your body, he pressed his warm lips to your trembling ones. You dropped the blade completely as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. 

You pulled away and began giggling.

“What? What is so funny?” He asked exasperated. 

“You said you loved me.”

“Well duh,” he said still not understanding your laughter.

“You’ve never said that before.”

“I’ll say it as many times as you want,” he smiled. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, Y/N, more than anything else. You are my favorite creation.”

“I love you too, Gabriel.” You smiled up at him.

“So… you aren’t going to stab him?” Dean asked from behind you, obviously annoyed.

“No, of course not.” You told him.

“Well then I’m out of this chick flick,” Dean said walking away. Sam and Castiel followed behind him giving us a smile.

“Come one let’s get out of here,” Gabriel whispered in your hear before whisking you off to your special place.


End file.
